The term “Internet of Things” (IoT) generally refers to a local network of physical objects or “things” equipped with computing hardware and software that enable the physical objects to connect to the local network and run computer instructions. Household items such as smart thermostats, lightbulbs, vents, and appliances, as well as sensor-equipped wearable devices, are a few examples of currently popular IoT devices. New IoT devices are rapidly becoming available and adopted by household users. By the year 2017, the average number of connected devices per household is projected to grow to 25 devices, and to 50 devices by the year 2020.
IoT devices are in fact networked devices, albeit typically with relatively low amounts of storage, memory, power supply and processing capability, and frequently with no display. As a result of (i) the number of IoT devices that are expected to be present in most households and/or (2) the limited functions provided by the typical IoT device, many homeowners may not frequently manage or interface with each of their IoT devices. As a result, many IoT devices or the software running on these devices may enter a nonfunctional state without a homeowner's knowledge because of such things as a need for an update or an associated subscription having expired. Moreover, some IoT devices may be of a type that are typically set up and forgotten while others may run multiple subscription services (e.g. an antivirus service), which may increase the difficulty for homeowners to monitor and track the health status of the endpoint devices within their home networks. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for detecting nonfunctional endpoint devices.